Harry Potter and the Tainting of a Soul
by ixazncha0sxi
Summary: When Harry fought Quirrell for the Stone what if something unexpected happened.Instead of Voldemort escaping from Quirrell's body, he ends up in the place he least expected. Dark!Harry Powerfulbutnotsuper!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The Tainting of a Soul

By Ixazncha0sxI

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter.

**Speech: Voldemort thoughts**

_Speech: Harry's thoughts_

Harry looked defiantly at the inhuman face of Voldemort!

The Dark Lord coldly hissed "Join me Harry Potter… with me as your teacher you could be great…_"_

Harry looked shocked at first, but he objected and Harry shouted in defiance "I will never join you Voldemort, I know that you will just use me as a tool for your own gains!"

Voldemort coldly said "You have made foolish decision, and just like your whole family, you will die. Now, Quirrell kill him!"

When Harry, tried to escape but an invisible force held him in place. With a crazed expression on his face, Quirrell sprinted towards Harry with blinding speed and he attempted to choking him. Instinctively Harry reached for his assailants face and he squeezed with all his might, terrible pain coursed through his veins as he and Quirrell screamed in agony.

(Harry 1st POV)

Ahhh! The pain… I feel like I am about to faint from the pain. I looked at Quirrell's and I saw a pained expression on his face, then I noticed something escaping from his forehead. When I took a better look, I noticed a orb of black light slowly seeping out of his withering body. When it finally escaped I could see the orb rocket towards my scar with the force of a bullet. Before I passed out a thin sheet of white light surrounded my scar but the orb of black light broke through and then I fainted.

(End Harry 1st POV)

Harry opened his eyes and gazed around, he saw that he was in a medium sized room that had white square tiles all over the room. Another chair suddenly appeared then a tall, skinny and very pale person sat on the seat. Harry looked around the room and many thoughts went through his head "_What the hell, where am I right now?" _The man had a long cloak that covered his face and after a moment of silence, Harry broke the silence.

Harry glared at the pale skinned man and he sharply yelled "Where are we and, who the hell are you?" The stranger took of his cloak and Harry gasped at the strangers snake like face.

The stranger glared coldly at Harry's surprised and he hissed coldly "I'm Lord Voldemort and I am currently inside your soul."

The boy-who-lived nearly fell out of his seat, but he controlled himself and Harry shouted demandingly "Get out of my soul Voldemort!"

When, Voldemort heard his enemy shout, he raised his hand and the snake faced man sharply hissed "Don't you think I have tried to do everything? I believe that you and I will be concealed within your soul for a time until I can find a solution."

Harry glared at his nemesis, who had a thoughtful look on his face when he sighed and he muttered "Ok, tell me how you became trapped in my soul."

The Dark Lord looked thoughtful for a moment, when he answered "Let's see, after you defeated my pitiful servant, I attempted to escape but when I escaped out of Quirrell's body through his palms I ended up inside your scar. Since your body was bursting with so much "light magic" I had to go inside the only part of your body that has any dark magic at all, your scar."

Harry sighed tiredly "Fine, we need to get you out of my body. How about telling Professor Dumbledore?"

The Dark Lord sneered at him mockingly "Yeah, let's tell Dumbledore and get him to help us. Are you touched in the head Potter, the foolish old man would sooner kill us than let me be free!"

Harry answered sarcastically "Well, I thought that the Dark Lord does not fear anyone? But, I would expect that from a Dark Lord who got defeated by a 1 year old."

The Dark Lord obviously had superiority complex, hissed with even more loathing "I feel no need to insult a little runt. Now, we need a real plan on how to get me out of your pitiful soul."

Harry knew this was a point that he was not going to win. "Fine, now we need to set some terms since we will probably be stuck with each other for a while."

The Dark Lord looked menacingly at his nemesis and coldly intoned "I agree since we will be "stuck" with each other as you eloquently put it, we need to have some rules. First rule is that I have access to part of your mind so I can see through your eyes.

My seco-"

Harry interrupted "Why should I give my enemy access to my eyes?" Voldemort sneered "Damn Gryffindors, don't you think before you talk? I will train and help you enough so that you and I will not die and in order for that happen I need eyes."

Harry glared menacingly at his nemesis but Voldemort laughed and he hissed "No use trying to look intimidating Potter. I've seen Flobberworms scarier than you! Go through puberty before trying to intimidate someone!" Harry walked towards Voldemort, he smirked and Harry calmly said "Your telling me to go through puberty? Your what fifty plus years old and have a high pitched voice with no hair."

Harry smirked victoriously as he walked back to his seat. As Harry was about to sit down, he heard a cold voice hiss

"_Crucio!" _The spell hit Harry and he dropped to the floor screaming, as he was writhing in pain he heard the sound another person screaming loudly. He felt like someone had inserted hot needles in every single millimeter in his body. After, a few minutes of agony Harry grabbed a hold of the chair and pulled himself up. Harry panted and angrily asked "What the hell did you do? Why were you screaming when you hit me with a spell?"

Lord Voldemort looked equally hurt but he still managed to smirk smugly "Like that Potter? Its called the Cruciatus Curse and its one of the Unforgivable Curses. It is very painful and it takes will power to use it. Not that you have the will to do it." Harry panted "Why were you hurt Voldemort?"

The Dark LOrd had an unreadable look on his face and he hissed "Now, my theory on why I was damaged by my own spell, is that since we are sharing the same soul, whenever you get hurt I get hurt to. So if you die, I die."

Harry thought to himself "_When, I wake up I will ask help from the Headmaster. I don't care about Voldemort he could die for all I could care." _Suddenly he heard his own thoughts broadcasted in the room loudly.

Voldemort sneered and he coldly hissed "So it seems like any thoughts going through your head, I will be able to hear as well. Nice try Potter, but if you tell Dumbledore he will kill you to defeat me."

Harry frowned, then defensively muttered "Professor Dumbledore will never do that to me. He was the one who saved me from my abusive relatives the Dursley's and he brought me here."

The Dark Lord sneered coldly "Yet, he was the one who allowed you to be brought to the Dursley's. He could have given you to a foster family or a wizarding family but he decided to give you to your abusive family. Now why did you think that?"

Harry frowned and he weakly said "Well he did not want me to be spoiled." Voldemort coldly smirked "So he would rather have you be abused than be spoiled? Since he was quite close with your parents he would know that your relatives hate you. Face it Potter, the old man could careless about you and all he wants is for you to be emotionally weak, so when you come to Hogwarts he could rescue you and become your mentor."

Harry looked thoughtful and after a minute of silence, he sighed tiredly "Your right… we can't go to Dumbledore. So what should we do to get you out of my body?"

Voldemort looked smug then he hissed "Ok I say that you and I should go to Diagon Alley this summer so we can gather some information. Now as much as I hate this Potter if you die then I die so I will give you this offer. I am willing to train you a little bit so we won't die. Do you accept my offer?" With great effort Voldemort managed to extend his hand and after a few seconds Harry grudgingly shook it.

Harry sharply said "Fine I accept your offer."

Voldemort thanwarnedHarry"I believe its time for you to wake up now." Before Harry could respond he felt the room begin to fade out into nothing. As if it never existed to begin with.

Harry woke up to see the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore above him. "_Shit, what the hell am I going to tell him…_Harry thought, when he heard a hissing voice sharply say "**Tell the old man, that you defeated Quirrel and that the spirit of Voldemort left****his body. I will be protecting your head from Legilimency. **

Harry shouted "Sir! The Stone, it was Quirrell!" Harry then thought "_What the hell is a Legilimency? _He heard a calm voice in his head say_"_**I'll explain what Legilimency later, I expected so much more from the Boy-Who-Lived.**Dumbledore chuckled and he kindly said "Calm down Harry, Quirrell does not have the Stone."

**Voldemort told him "Ask another question andsay itfrantic so he will believe that you have know idea what happened." **Harry frantically shouted "Then who does sir, does-" Dumbledore chuckled and he calmly said "Calm down Harry, or else Madam Pomfrey will throw me out of the room."

Harry looked around and he saw piles of candy and letters. Before he could say anything Dumbledore cheerfully said "Tokens from your friends and admirers."

Harry quietly asked "Headmaster, how is Ron and Hermione and how long have I been here?"

Dumbledore smiled and he happily said "Your friends are already out of the hospital and, you have been here for 3 days."Voldemort hissed"**Ask him about the Stone, Potter."**

"Sir, what happened to the Stone and Quirrell?" asked Harry. Dumbledore calmly murmured "Professor Quirrell did not manage to take the Stone from you. When I arrived there Quirrell was already dead and all traces of Voldemort's spirit were gone. When I got their, you were doing a fine job in preventing Quirrell from stealing the stone. Also, the Flamel's have destroyed the Stone."

"Won't the Flamel's die if they don't have the stone?" Dumbledore took out a lemon drop popping one into his mouth, and said "To one as young as you it might seem incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle it's like going to bed after a very long day."Voldemort coldly hissed"**Potter, ask him what happened to Lord Voldemort." **

"What happened to Voldemort?" asked Harry. Dumbledore stroked his beard, he looked at Harry with his bright eyes and he murmured "When you defeated Quirrell, Voldemort left Quirrell's body and he escaped."

Harry quietly asked "Headmaster, why did Volde- I mean You-Know-Who, attack my parents. Voldemort thought to himself** "Damn, the boy is getting inquisitive and he can't learn about why I attacked him, I cannot let him hear this or it might ruin my plans."**

Dumbledore sighed and he said "Fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself. Harry, I cannot tell you why he wants to kill you, until you're ready." Voldemort coldly hissed** "Ask him why Quirrell could not kill you." **

Harry, then asked "Do you know why Quirrell, couldn't kill me?" The powerful wizard looked thoughtful for a moment; he answered "The power of love Harry. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand it is love.

"**The man is lying, love is a weakness and it will be your downfall." **hissed Voldemort**. "**He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you would leave a mark."

The love of your mother left a scar inside your body, one that will always protect you even if the person who loves you is gone.

Voldemort hissed **"He is lying, if your mother loves you then why did she even fight against me. By fighting against me, she knowingly endangered your life." "**Quirrell full of hate and greed could not touch you for this very reason." There was silence for a few minutes and while Dumbledore was looking out the window.

Harry was having a battle within himself. Harry coldly muttered"_If my mum did not love me then why did she die for me?" _Voldemort knew that he had touched a nerve so hecontinued "**She died not for you, but for herself. "Mum" did not want to live after, her husband died so she left you to be alone in the world." **

Before Harry could answer back, Dumbledore said "So, do you have anymore questions Harry?"

Harry nodded and he murmured "Quirrell said that Snape hates me because he hates my dad."

**Voldemort made a high pitch laugh and he hissed** **"Hate ha, your father was one of the reasons that turned Snape into the person you know today." **

Dumbledore sighed and he murmured **"**Well, your father and Professor rather detested each other. Then your father did something Snape could never, forgive." Harry nearly fell out of his bed and he asked "What?"

The headmaster chuckled and, he murmured "Funny how the human brain works sometimes. Professor Snape, could not stand being in your father's debt so he believed that if he protects you, his debt will be paid and he could go back to hating your father's memory. Well I have to go Harry and I suggest you make a start on those sweets." He promptly left the hospital wing.

**He heard Tom Riddle sharply say "Don't trust anyone. This is one of the most important lessons I could teach **"**Potter, check all the gifts for poison, the greatest Dark Lord will not be killed by candy beans. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. **

_Harry asked _"_What is Legilimency Voldemort?"_

**The Dark Lord answered** "**Legilimency is a spell that allows you to look into another persons memories. Now I will be teaching you enough Occlumency which is used to block off a Legilimency attack. There are a few people who you should practice Occlumency against." **

_Harry asked curiously "Who else is a master Legilimens?" _

**Voldemort looked thoughtful for a second then he hissed "Aside from Dumbledore, Snape is very skilled in Occlumency and Legilimency so be wary around him**Harry then stayed silent, and Madam Pomfrey came in. He asked Madam Pomfrey if Ron and Hermione could come in. After arguing for a little bit, she relented and Harry's friends came running in.

Hermione looked like she was restraining herself from hugging Harry and, Ron looked happy. Hermione first asked excitedly "Harry, what happened down there?"

**Voldemort sneered and he hissed** "**This is the smartest witch in your year? Use commonsense mudblood, he is alive and the stone is saved." **

_Harry said "Shut up you wrinkly old snake." _Harry, smiled at his friends and he tiredly said "Well, I defeated Quirrell who was being possessed by Voldemort and I also-"

**Voldemort hissed "Don't tell them that you currently have a Dark Lord living in your body."Harry continued **"-saved the sorcerer stone." They talked a little bit before Ron and Hermione had to leave.

After a good nights sleep, Harry was allowed to go to the feast. Gryffindor won the house cup with the extra points given to them by Dumbledore. Harry took one longing look at Hogwarts and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Entering a empty compartment with Ron and Hermione. He bought some candy for the three of them when the trolly cart came by.

**Voldemort hissed "Remember check for poison and watch your friends carefully." **Ron then brought out his chess set and he played Harry. After a few minutes of playing, Harry was becoming frustrated since Voldemort kept on giving him bad advice. Harry, finally saw his chance to defeat Ron when the compartment door opened with a loud thud. The chess set fell over which made Harry even madder and looked at the door to see Draco Malfoy being accompanied by his cronies.

**Voldemort hissed "So, that's Lucius son. He looks like a runt to me, what a waste of semen, Lucius has a weak heir. Don't let him push you around attack him." **

Draco sneered, he looked disgustingly at Harry and he said "You got lucky Potter, next year you should get yourself killed, since-" While Malfoy was insulting Harry before he could complete the sentence, Harry kicked him in the crotch. Draco groaned painfully and he crumpled to the ground while trying to ease the pain.

Hermione looked at Harry like she had never seen him before and she thought to herself "What's wrong with Harry, he has never been this violent before…"

Ron looked down at the blood in the floor and he thought to himself "Something'sbotheringwith Potter… I mean it is Malfoy but still." They both looked fearfully at Harry and they watched as he ran out of the compartment quickly.

When Harry made it into an empty compartment he was having a inner conflict _Harry shouted to Voldemort "What did you do to me Voldemort!"_**Voldemort smirked and he hissed "I did not do anything, it was all you Potter."**

Harry, thought to himself "_What, the hell is happening to me…" _

In the mean time Ron and Hermione were having a discussion about Harry.

Hermione sighed and she worriedly said "Something is off about Harry, Ron…"

Ron nodded and he angrily muttered "Yeah, Harry has never been this violent. What should we do because I don't think he is going evil but something is definitely wrong with him."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a second then she smiled brightly and she said "We should give Harry some space to think for a while."

Ron smiled agreeably and he brightly said "Your right Hermione, let's just let him think for a while before he decides anything."

The red haired boy curiously asked "Do you have any idea why that happened Hermione?"

She shook her head and then she muttered "Don't tell any of this to Harry, but from now on until he gets better we will have to inform Dumbledore ok?"

After a few minutes Harry entered Ron and Hermione's compartment. The Boy-who-lived muttered "I'm sorry for going crazy like that."

Ron looked at Harry straight in the eyes and said "If something is bothering you right now, you can tell Hermione and me."

Harry could not look straight at his eye and murmured "Not really, I just feel bad that I need to get back to the Dursley's." Ron smiled cheerfully at his friend.

Harry looked out the window and he saw that they were in King's Cross. Harry grabbed his stuff and he left the train saying goodbye to his fellow students. When he got out of the bus Harry heard Ron yell "See you later Harry!"

Harry put on a smiled and he happily shouted back "I'll see you later Ron and Hermione. After waiting for a few minutes, Harry saw Uncle Vernon and he followed him to the car. Harry tried not to laugh at the face of Uncle Vernon as they walked towards the door.

**Voldemort sneered and he coldly hissed "So this is your scary uncle? I will not allow us to be pushed around this summer." **

_Harry calmly said "Yeah, I will be doing my chores but I will not let them push me around." _

When Harry entered the car he saw that his relatives still looked the same and he heard the Dark Lord Hiss

"**We need someone to bring us to Diagon Alley and, it seems like your trashy relative will not do it willingly so we need to blackmail them into driving us." **

Harry was about to respond, when Uncle Dursley turned around and he boomed "Boy! We are having very important guest here at July 31. You better stay in your room and be quite when those guest come if you know what is good for you!"

Harry smirked and slyly said "Sure I will behave myself in exchange for something."

Voldemort hissed approvingly "**Good, use his paranoia against him." **

Uncle Vernon's face turned purple and he roared in fury "I will not let myself be pushed around by you people!"

His nephew only smirked wider and he murmured "Well, I guess the neighbors would want to know where I went for the year." This had the desired effect.

Uncle Vernon tried to smile but he just ended up looking constipated, he then forced a smile and muttered "Fine what you want me to do?"

Harry calmly murmured "When you're driving to work, I want you to drop me off in the big bookstore next to the record shop."

Uncle Vernon grunted his approval and he threatened "If you break your word boy…" He stopped and he became content with making comments about "freaks" and things kids wear these days.

When they arrived in the Dursley's home, Harry heard a voice coldly hiss "**I will not allow my current body to be pushed around by trash. So, after your done doing your chores, I will start your training." **

Harry entered his room, he sat on his bed and thought to himself _This is going to be an interesting summer._

**AN: This is my first chapter of my first Fanfiction "Harry Potter and the Tainting of the Soul." I would like to thank my beta Lord Nemesis Black and the person who gave me feedback ip82. My updates will be every 1-2 weeks since and they will be around 4-5 thousand words each. **

**Harry's soul will gradually become darker and darker. . I have no idea what the pairings will be and if I even have any. If I do have pairings it will not be H/G or slash and it will be pretty minor. **

**I know some people are going to say that Voldemort will not willingly train Harry but if Harry dies so does he. Voldemort will NOT MAKE HARRY SUPER POWERFUL since he just wants Harry to be able to beat his enemies but still easy enough to be killed by him. Voldemort will be like the voice of unreason within Harry. **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Tainting of a Soul

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe.

_Speech: Harry's thoughts_

**Speech: Voldemort's thoughts**

Speech: Other Character's thoughts

The car ride from King's C**r**oss to Little Whinging was one of the most uncomfortable and weird car ride Harry has ever been on. With Dudley who was struggiling to sit as far away as possible from Harry in the back seat, also with Aunt Petunia who kept on looking at Harry with the usual disgusted face, and Uncle Vernon who looked like he was trying to restrain himself from beating Harry.

When they finally arrived in Privet Drive, Harry grabbed his trunk with great effort and, he brought it up to his room. While he was unpacking his trunk Voldemort hissed "**Useless muggles and their useless contraptions…**" Harry ignored Voldemort's ranting and he went to do his back breaking chores. After Harry was done he tiredly went up to his room to sleep.

Harry woke up at the crack of dawn when he could still hear the chirping of the birds and he quickly went of to do his chores. While Harry was cooking the bacon and eggs, Uncle Vernon stomped towards the table and he took his newspaper and he started reading the news papers. Voldemort hissed "**Potter when your done with chores remind your Uncle about the deal." **

After a few minutes of cooking the food, he set the plate in the table and he slyly said "Uncle Vernon remember the deal?" Uncle Vernon's face turned red and he grunted "Yes, I have to bring you to the big book shop and the record store. What street boy, I don't know every shop in London?" Harry calmly muttered "Charing Cross Road, Uncle Vernon." His Uncle merely grunted, which Harry received as a yes.

While Uncle Vernon was eating, Harry went to his room and he stuffed his invincibility cloak into his cloak. He heard Voldemort hiss "**Good bring your invincibility cloak since nobody can know what we are doing." **Harry looked for more stuff and he saw a pouch he used frequently when he caused trouble and Harry put in his pocket.Harry went to his wardrobe and, he had a disgusted look on his face when he took a shabby looking hoody from his moldy looking wardrobe, Harry absently muttered "Well I need some new clothes since I will not look like common trash."

When he heard himself say this, he thought "_What the hell is happening to me? First I kicked Draco's ass without a second thought, then I say this." _Voldemort hissed "**Looks like your true colors are showing…" **Harry curiously asked "_What are you talking about, everyone has their moments were they say something without thinking." _The Dark Lord silkily hissed "**Yet when you say something without thinking about it is what you really think about someone. For example if you see a fat lady walking in the street, chances are the first thing you would think of is she is fat. Now when you say something without thinking you are really saying what you think about someone. When you said that you did not want to look like poor trash deep inside your soul you really thought that." **Harry muttered "_If that is really true than_ _have I never acted like this ever before?" _Voldemort hissed "**I have some very good guesses but I will not tell you until I'm 100 sure."**

Harry prepared to respond, but Uncle Vernon's shouted "Boy, it is time to go!" When he heard this Harry quickly ran downstairs and he went inside the car. When he sat down in the car, he thought "_Voldemort ok what are we going to get in Diagon Alley?_" Voldemort softly hissed "**You and I shall first go to Gringotts then Flourish & Blotts so we can buy some books on dueling. Next we will go buy some clothes and then we will hire a Private Investigator who can look up certain rituals for us**."

After a while they finally made it to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry mumbled "Goodbye Uncle Vernon." His Uncle grunted "What time should I pick you up." Harry muttered you should pick me up at-" Voldemort interrupted "**We can use the Knight Bus which is a form of magical transportation." **"-I can go home by myself." Uncle Vernon grunted and he drove off.

Harry went inside the Leaky Cauldron and he saw the room was full with costumers. He looked around and he noticed that Tom the barkeep was serving people, he also saw some people he knew like Draco Malfoy who looked like he was protecting his crotch and Harry inwardly smirked. Quietly, he moved towards the dirty bathroom and went inside an empty stall. Harry took out his invincibility cloak and he swiftly covered himself. Moving as silently as he could Harry evaded contact, he walked towards a red brick wall behind the Leaky cauldron and he tightly held his wand. Harry tapped the brick wall with his wand and behold it was Diagon Alley.

Harry smiled and he took a whiff of fresh air, Harry thought happily _"Yes, I'm back in my real world." _Voldemort replied "**I know what you mean I cannot stand those muggles you live with." **Harry agreed and he quietly made his way towards Gringotts, Harry carefully opened the door and he walked up to a clerk.

Harry swiftly took of his cloak, the goblins looked surprised but he quickly went back to a blank expression and, he calmly said "Good morning sir, what can I do for you?"

The goblin made Harry nervous because the goblin looked at him with an observant expression; Harry muttered "Well, I would like to withdraw some galleons from my vault. But please don't say my name out loud since I don't want people to know I'm here." The goblin nodded and he sharply asked "Well where is your key?"

The commanding tone made Harry think "_Why are these damn goblins always acting like they have a damn stick up their ass all the time…" _Voldemort hissed "**That is a question that the greatest wizarding minds have been trying to solve for centuries." **Harry put his hand in his pocket and after fumbling for a while, he took his key out.

He gave the key to the goblin that had a bored look on his face and the goblin observed the key with an observant look on his face. When the clerk finished observing he handed the key back to Harry and he muttered "Ok, Harry Potter I have confirmed this is your key." The clerk sharply shouted "Axeblunt, bring this young man to vault 687."

A short dark skinned goblin with a long pointy beard and a sleepy expression on his face, lazily muttered "Ok follow me." Harry followed the goblin to a small cart and the goblin halfheartedly pulled a lever which made the cart move.

After the cart stopped, Axeblunt lazily muttered "Ok Mr. Potter please insert your key here to open your bank." Harry nodded, he inserted his key in a slot and the vault slowly opened.

Harry looked amazed as the amount of money in his vault, since the last time he visited his bank, he was too shocked to look around. Harry took out his money pouch and he started shoving Galleons quickly. After being satisfied that his pouch was full, he walked back to the bored goblin and he happily muttered "Can you bring me back to the surface please?" The goblin rolled his eyes and he mockingly muttered "No… I'm here to kidnap and kill you." Harry ignored the goblin and he ran back to the cart.

Axeblunt pulled the lever tiredly, the cart creaked and it zipped to the surface. Harry smiled at Axeblunt and he happily said "Thanks for bringing me to my vault Griphook!" Axeblunt shook his head and he walked away muttering "Damn it not every goblin is named Griphook."

Harry swiftly went to the bathroom and he went inside an empty stall, he then covered his body with the invincibility cloak. Checking to see that the bathroom was clear, he quietly walked out of Gringotts. Harry thought "_What should I get next?" _Voldemort answered "**Go to Flourish and Blotts to buy some books on dueling."**

Harry silently walked towards Flourish and Blotts, when he was inside, Harry went inside an empty stall and he shoved his cloak inside his pocket. He made his way toward the book shelves and he concentrated on finding a book. After looking for a few minutes, Harry smiled and he gripped the book "Dueling Tips for a beginner" by Alfred Tinsley.

He continued looking for some books and after browsing the shelves for a few minutes, he found another book called "Physical Conditioning for Wizards" by Mick Isla. Harry thought "_Well, I definitely need to become healthier I mean look how frail I'm."_Knowing that he needed more books, Harry rummaged through the shelves and after collecting books on dueling, wizard laws, charms and transfiguring, he walked towards the manager with his hands filled with books.

The manager grinned over enthusiastically and he cheerfully said "Hello, what can I do for you today sir?" Harry looked taken aback by the mans over cheerfulness and Voldemort hissed "**Looks like the man is on something good, maybe you should ask for some Potter so you can actually change your facial expression once in a while." **Harry sadly said "_It's not my fault that Daniel Radcliffe is my actor…" _

Harry piled the books on the desk and he muttered "Well I would like to buy these books." The clerk happily nodded his head and he happily muttered "Please hand me 16 galleons sir!" Harry put his hand in the pouch and after fumbling a bit he handed the manager 16 galleons, the clerk grinned enthusiastically and he said happily "Thank you for shopping at Flourish and Blotts!"

Harry quickly went back to the stall and he covered himself with the cloak. Running as fast as he could out of the shop, Voldemort hissed "**I will make sure this man dies when I get out of this accursed body." **While Harry was walking in the streets of Diagon Alley, he saw a tall blonde man and a short man with a black mustache talking quietly in a corner secluded from the crowd.

Voldemort hissed "**Potter, listen to their conversation** **always keep your ears open for information." **Harry quietly crept towards the two men talking and he heard the short man worriedly mutter "Lucius did you hear about the Bulgarian ministry official and her 15 body guards be murdered by that new Dark Lady. Lucius angrily whispered "Don't be so loud Macnair somebody might be listening in." Macnair had an angry look on his face and he whispered "Be quite Malfoy it is not the time for arguments. Now what is the name of her again."

The blonde man sneered and he muttered "The witches name is Lady Akira and her followers name is currently unknown." Voldemort dangerously hissed "**So a new Dark Witch is on the rise, it seems like Malfoy and Macnair are leading a nice life…" **Macnair muttered "I heard she is alone killed 8 of the wizards herself also that the followers are very organized and skilled." Lucius shuddered and he nervously muttered "We should keep an eye for her before deciding anything." Macnair looked nervously at his black boots and he nodded his head, then without waiting for an answer he hurriedly walked away from Malfoy. The blonde man smirked and he aristocratically walked away.

Harry looked visibly shocked and he thought "_Damn another threat is on the rise." _Voldemort hissed "**Be alert Potter, many wizards will be after you and I will not allow myself to be killed because you are being a trustful idiot." **Harry groaned "_Why me?" _The dark lord smirked "**It is because you are the Boy-who-lived. You are considered a symbol of hope for the magical world and if a dark wizard kills you, then they have effectively made the wizarding world lose hopeless." **Harry muttered in defeat "_Your right..._" Voldemort continued "**Look for a private investigator who can find rituals/spells that will return me to my normal body." **

The boy-who-lived evaded a group of wizards who were walking and he muttered "_It is going to pretty hard to find someone who can do that for us." _The Dark Lord smirked "**That's why we go to Knockturn alley and hire one." **Harry tried protesting but Voldemort hissed "**Do you honestly want me to be inside your mind for a long time?" **

Knowing that he was defeated, he nervously walked past the clean and legit shops, and into the underground area of London. Harry carefully evaded the wizards and he quietly watched his step, as he walked through a dingy alley near Gringotts, Harry took out his wand. Voldemort hissed "**Be alert Potter."**

When he finally arrived in Knockturn Alley Harry looked observantly around to see a paranoid looking man give a loosely clad woman an envelope, then he heard a raspy voice shout "Selling and buying "special" for cheap price." Harry swiftly turned his head to see an squat, ginger headed man holding a brown sack in his hands.

Voldemort hissed "**Talk to him Potter, a man like that will do almost anything for galleons. But first say "Desendium" the Knockturn Alley password so they will offer their service to you." **Harry muttered "_Why do they need a password?" _Voldemort hissed "**Use your brain boy! If you could easily get dark items than don't you think the aurors would have raided this place already."**

While the man bantered on about what he was selling, Harry crept up close to him and he swiftly took swept the cloak from his body, which made the man drop his sack. The man smelled like tobacco and he was about to shout, when Harry whispered "Desendium.". Nodding his head in understanding , the man had enough experience in the business to know when somebody wanted to do business, he walked towards a dark narrow alley and he signaled Harry to follow.

Harry followed the man but he was constantly alert in case of trouble. After navigating carefully through the alley, the man stopped in a dirty brown house, and he quickly opened the door.

The man gestured Harry to enter the house, hesitantly Harry walked into the house. He looked around to see it had dark brown walls that seemed like it had been painted over many times, there was broken junk and sacks randomly placed all over the room. Harry and the man sat down then he flicked his wand, 2 bottles appeared out of nowhere and he muttered "My name is Mundungus Fletcher…here, have some firewhiskey… I have to go to the bathroom and when I get back let's talk business."

Harry nodded and when the man left for the restroom, he took out his pouch and he pulled out a small dark vial. Voldemort smirked "**Hmm, using your Slytherin side." **Harry poured the whole vial into the man's firewhiskey and then he quickly put the vial and pouch into his pocket.

Mundungus came back and he picked his and he gulped the amber liquid down his throat. After he drank the firewhiskey he started giggling and he watched as Harry took out a transparent vial out of his pocket. The giggling transformed into laughter and he managed to mutter "What… are you doing to me.?" Harry smirked "I want you to swear a Oath of Secrecy so that you will not tell anyone about what I want and who I am." Mundungus while laughing uncontrollably he managed to mutter "No way in hell would I ever do business with you." Harry smirked "To bad I'm the only one who has a remedy to that potion in this room."

The man clutched his stomach and through his laughing he muttered "Ok I'll do the Oath of Secrecy." Harry smiled victoriously he took the empty whiskey bottle and he poured ¼ of the vial into it. He gave it to Mundungus and he gulped it down, then Harry muttered "This is enough to allow you to talk clearly but you will still be giggling." The squat man cursed and he muttered "I, Mundungus Fletcher swear on my magical blood that I will never reveal that this man will tell me today."

Harry smirked and he gave the whole vial to the man who had been clutching his stomach. After a few minutes, Mundungus stopped laughing and he glared menacingly at Harry, but Harry just smirked.

The man who seemed drunk, walked towards back to his seat while keeping a suspicious eye on his client, when he sat down Mundungus muttered "That was a dirty trick you did, so you probably have something big for me to do am I correct? I expect a lot of gold for what I am about to do…" Harry pulled out a brown sack bursting with galleons, he threw it in the air back and forth and he watched as Mundungus looked greedily at the sack of galleons.

Seeing that Mundungus was definitely interested, Harry put the sack inside his pocket and he sharply said "I have 500 galleons in my pocket right now… If you do something for me I will give you half now then half later." Mundungus looked suspicious and many thoughts went through his head "Can I trust this boy? He has 500 galleons him so he is definitely not lying but this boy has a secret he is hiding from me. I will do his job and keep a my eyes open when dealing with this person.

Knowing his decision, Mundungus muttered "Ok what do you want?" Harry smiled victoriously and he said "I need you to find something for me." The dodgy man coughed and he curiously muttered "What do you want?"

The boy-who-lived looked alertly at the window of the house, checking to see if anyone was there and he whispered "I want any books or magical items that has something to do with the soul, it doesn't matter what it is. Just make sure that nobody is tracing you ok. I need to leave now but do not contact me, because I will be contacting you."

Mundungus nodded and he thought thought "What is this boy planning?" Harry dropped 250 galleons into the table then he started walking out the door when he heard a curious voice shout "Who are you?" When he heard this, Harry just smirked and he opened the door, he put on his cloak and he walked out of Knockturn Alley into Diagon Alley which.

Unknown to Harry a short, intimidating man with wooden leg and a large bright blue eye saw Harry leave Knockturn Alley. The man looked very paranoid and he muttered "I have to tell this to Albus…" He turned around to see Harry walking towards a Madam Malkins and he thought "I wonder what Albus is going to say when he finds out that the B-W-L entered Knockturn Alley." The man took one last look at Harry, before he apparated.

Harry smirked "_Well, what do I do next…" _Voldemort thought "**Buy some better clothes you look like a homeless muggle." **Looking down at his grey raggedy clothes he sighed "_Your right…" _Harry quietly walked behind Madam Malkins and he swept the cloak from his body.

Then he walked through the doors of Madam Malkins which had robes and clothes in a display window, and he looked around the shop to see aisles of colorful clothing. Harry looked through the aisles, he grabbed a few clothes and he walked towards Madam Malkin.

After paying for his stuff, Harry looked at the clock and he saw that it was already afternoon. Harry thought "_Shit its already late…" _He ran past a group of witches shopping for clothes and he hurried outside of the Leaky Cauldron to see a girl standing next to the Knight Bus and she was talking to the conductor.

Harry looked at the girl and she had bright blonde hair that seemed to go on forever, she had two bright blue orbs that seemed like it was look at your soul and it helped her slender petite body. In Harry's opinion she would look very cute if not for the glint of superiority in her eye and the way she acted like she was better than everyone.

The Knight Bus was about to leave with the girl, when Harry shouted "Wait up!" The bus waited and Harry noticed that the girl's was a slytherin classmate of his Daphne Greengrass, so he handed the short pimple face conductor, enough gold for both of them.

The girl looked ashamed that someone paid for him and they sat down, the conductor proudly said "Hello welcome to the Knights Bus, I am Stan Shunpike. What are your names?"

The girl muttered "My name is none of your business." Harry turned to say hi when Voldemort hissed amusingly "**Your definitely a hit with the ladies Potter. I mean look at your harem you have a red haired fool and a ugly mudblood. I advise you to hit that girl your talking to, since I have not tasted the flesh of women even if it is a girl in many years." **

Harry blushed a bright red andwhen the Stan looked Harry, he muttered "I'm Harry Potter but please keep this a secret. Call me James Wenlin ok?" The conductor nodded his head excitedly and he muttered "What are you doing here?" Harry sarcastically muttered "Well I'm here so I can travel to another location." When the conductor was about to answer a loud crash could be heard so Stan ran up the stairs to check up what happened.

When Stan left Harry smiled at Daphne Greengrass and he asked nicely "Hey your Daphne Greengrass right?" The girl rolled her eyes and she sarcastically said "Yay the great "James Wenlin" knows my name."

Harry looked surprised at this outburst but then he thought "_What the hell is her problem?" _Seeing his surprised face she smirked "What, can't stand that not everyone cares that you're the boy-who-lived?" The bus stopped suddenly and Daphne got off her seat, before she left the door Daphne smirked "My stop is here Potter, I hope I won't see you in school." Harry glared at her but she just smiled innocently and he angrily shouted "Damn right, I don't want to see your ugly face, it might scar me for life." He looked outside the window to see her knocking on the gate of a large grey mansion and the Knight Bus continued rocketing past buildings and cars.

Harry mumbled "What the hell is that bitch's problem…" Voldemort amusedly hissed "**Her problem is that you're a pompous, ignorant bitch who believes in stereotypes." **

Harry angrily asked "_What the hell are you talking Voldemort?" _The Dark Lord sighed "**You believed everything that gigantic idiot told you. You are ignorant in the magical world and you were stupid enough to believe an opinion of a biased man." **

The Boy-who-lived looked out the window to see that the Bus was nearing his home and he muttered "_Whatever let's continue this conversation later." _Harry knocked on the door and he watches as his obese Uncle opened the door. Harry mumbled bitterly "I'm finally home…"

**Hey I would like to thank my beta Dark Nemesis Black for making this a better fanfic. I would also like to thank the reviewers for helping me become a better writer. **

**In this chapter Harry and Voldemort both realize that they have to cooperate to survive. Also, Harry is becoming more and more Slytherin unconsciously. Voldemort notices this so he tries to push him away from the "Light Side" and Dumbledore.**

**About Daphne Greengrass if I do have pairings it might be Harry/DG but the reason I introduced her is, so that Harry will have a new group of friends he can hang out with instead of Herman and Ron. There will not be much bashing but I will gradually make Herman and Ron stop being friends with each other eventually. Please review, since I can improve if I get your opinion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Speech: Voldemort talking**

_Speech: Harry's thoughts_

Speech: Other Character's thoughts

Harry wiped his sweaty brow with his tanned palm, and he proudly looked at the newly trimmed and mowed yard that he had been working on for the past few hours. The Boy-Who-Lived looked down at his dirty grey sweat pants and he decided to go for a walk for a few hours, since he had already eaten dinner and he did not want to be around the noisy Dursley's when the Mason's come over.

So he started jogging after his Diagon Alley trip in order to make himself into a healthier and stronger person, he jogged past a crowd of people and the Dursley's gave him a spare set of keys just for tonight so he can be out as long as he wants. Voldemort muttered "**Potter, it is time for a lesson in survival against the world. Now look over at that man who is helping that woman into that contraption you call a "car", what do you think the man is trying to accomplish by doing so?" **Harry stopped and he scratched his head then he thought "_Well he just wants to be polite." _Voldemort snorted amusedly and he answered "**Incorrect like always Potter, the man obviously wants to have intercourse with the other muggle." **The Boy-who-lived thought "_Ok that's not my business if he wants some. But what is the real point of this lesson?" _

The Dark Lord coldly hissed "**Potter what I'm telling you, is that no matter how nice someone is they always have a hidden objective. What you need to learn is that everybody has a hidden objective no matter what it is and it is either good or bad. For example that red haired boy is trying to befriend you so he could feel important knowing he is the best friend of the Boy-who-lived and there are people like Cornelius Fudge who are trying to use you for there own success. Now many people is willing to kill you like the Dark Lady, so what the whole point of this lecture is trust no one! I will not allow myself to die in this accursed body." **

Harry argued back heatedly "_You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you don't trust enough, and I want to leave a normal happy life." _Voldemort coldly hissed "**Get it through your thick head, you are the Boy-who-lived and you will never become normal. What you can have is life, if you start acting smart and paranoid." **Harry thrust his hand to the hard wooden bench, ignoring the looks he was getting from the crowd and he gloomily thought "_Does it really matter; you will eventually kill me anyway. Maybe I should just kill myself in order at least you will die with me to." _

Voldemort answered emotionlessly "**I bet your mudblood mother and father will appreciate the fact that you kill yourself, after they died for you." **Harry dejectedly sighed "_Your right…From now on I will be more suspicious of people. But I still trust some people like my friends." _He then continued jogging with the wind softly touching his sweaty face, and after about an hour, Harry decided to go back to the Dursley's. He tiredly jogged through the sidewalk with the moonlight blissfully making the street brighter and he smiled when he saw that the Mason's car was long gone. He took out his set off keys and he tiredly opened the door, and quietly, Harry looked at the dining room to check if there were any leftovers. What Harry saw frightened him terribly.

Dudley's head was profusely bleeding with entrails leaking he also had deep cuts all over his fat corpse who had a shredded suit on was laying on the bloody table which still had the plates and food out, and his face or what was left of it had an expression of deep fear. Next to him sitting in a dining chair, Aunt Petunia's mouth had an endless stream of crimson blood leaking into her ripped torso, which had a deep cut and an observant eye could see the ripped lower intestines and her eyes were red and they looked like it would fall off at any time. Uncle Vernon's hand was pinned to the wall by a fork, Harry felt noxious seeing the bloody bits of bone leaking from his obese hand, his eyes wandered to his chest and he saw that it had a deep cut in his chest and he could see his entrails. Harry looked for the Mason's corpses but they were strangely absent.

Voldemort quickly hissed "**Potter we need to escape now! These people are skilled if they could bypass the wards here! Now we have one chance to survive and you MUST give me control of your body!" **Harry felt an overwhelming sense of sadness for his relatives but he quickly shoved them to the side since he could hear soft footsteps upstairs, and he nervously thought "_How do I know you will give me back control?" _The Dark Lord growled frustrated "**If I could take control of your body whenever your not there to defend yourself, don't you think that I would have possessed you while sleeping? The truth is even if I dislike it, I can only possess you for a moment. But if I know Dumbledore then he would have already been alerted at this time and he will be on his way. So let me possess you!" **Harry hid behind a wall and he thought "_Fine…" _

Harry felt terrible pain and he felt like he was being forcefully separated from his skinny body, and as it got farther away the pain lessened until he found himself in the same room he and Voldemort talked in. The room which was dark, flamboyant yet gloomy suddenly changed into a well furnished brown room and the Boy-who-lived could see everything Voldemort saw. Harry shouted "_Don't use dark magic since if you do, it will ruin my reputation and people will suspect me off being a dark wizard." _Voldemort thought back "**Of course I will only use "Light" magic so the sheep of the ministry will continue fawning you."**

Harry who will be referred to as Voldemort until he stops possessing him, flicked his wand and he muttered "_Sensoria..." _For a brief second a tinge of silver magic flashed the room, and as quick as it disappeared in a set of letters appeared in silver listed how many people were inside.

Voldemort quietly smirked when he saw there were two men he flicked his wand and the words disappeared in a flash, he put his ear into the wall waiting like a predator for his prey. Voldemort had an unreadable look on his face when he was crouched on the wall next to the stairs, and when he heard a very quiet step in the wooden stairs. He swiftly ran in front of the two men, who were in the middle of the wooden stairs, and Voldemort fluidly brought his wand up and he shouted "_Reducto!" _A blindingly yellow ray of magic burst from his wand, and it blasted the wooden stairs with incredible force, causing it to crumble.

The two men dressed in gloomy Blue robes which had an albino snake wrapped around a dagger crest, the wizards had different hats one had a Fox mask and the other a Chimera mask which covered there faces stumbled. The wizard in the Fox mask quickly recovered and he skillfully slashed the air with his wand and he coldly shouted "_Avada Kedavra!" _A powerful jet of emerald magic erupted from his wand, it sped towards Voldemort with incredible force but Voldemort swiftly side stepped the spell then he swiftly slashed the air with his wand and he muttered "_Stupefy." _

The Dark Lord watched in satisfaction as a blindingly ray of scarlet magic burst from his wand, and it rocketed towards the Chimera masked man with the force of a bullet, but the man gracefully dodged. The men watched as the scarlet burst of magic collide with the wall, which caused a huge crater in the wall. Voldemort saw that there dueling was restricted by the tight space of the door threshold, so he slashed the air with his wand and he coldly muttered "_Lumos Maximos." _He then opened the door and he quickly ran out the houses asblindingly white orb flashed continuously, which blinded the two men.

Harry watched in fascination as he saw Voldemort kick ass, and Harry knew that he stood no chance against the Dark Lord unless he bulks himself up. The Boy-who-lived watched observantly as Voldemort slashed the air with his wand and a large silver sphere burst from his wand, hitting the man with the Fox man squarely in the chest.

Voldemort smirked as his opponent fly straight into the solid wall, and he smiled maniacally at the sound of the man's back cracking. The man in the chimera mask, briefly looked at his fallen comrade and he flicked his wand, causing his comrade to come flying towards his outstretch arms. He looked at Voldemort before nodding what appeared to be approvingly and he took out a blue book from his cloak, before he threw it at the Dark Lord. Voldemort easily catch the book and he looked at the man with an unreadable impression, but inwardly he felt confused and mad that the man was obviously holding back. The man then disapparated with a soft pop with his fallen comrades, slung on his shoulder.

Voldemort coldly hissed "**Potter, Dumbledore will be here soon, and I will be resting since your terribly weak body could not handle the strain. So you will have to do the conversation yourself, don't make one mistake or hesitate to answer since Dumbledore is clever enough to notice hesitation or a mistake." **Harry then felt himself getting pushed back into his body, and the pain got more unbearable as he was being pushed, until he could not handle it any longer and he fainted from the agony.

**Authors Note: Hello, I know this chapter is shorter than my other ones. Tell me if you want quick updates but less words or long updates but more words. I would like to thank everyone who has read this chapter and reviewed.**

**Now about pairings, if I have any it will be Harry/Daphne or a Harry/Rare!Pairing ok. There will be no H/Hr, H/G or Slash! Next chapter Harry will be talking to Dumbledore and second year begins!**


End file.
